<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>golden hour by RiiasShorts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348034">golden hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts'>RiiasShorts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journey to the Center of My Heart [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Camping, F/M, Hiking, Masturbation, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Part of a Twitter Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is parts 72-74 of my twitter fic "journey to the center of my heart" (linked at the beginning of the chapter). it won't make sense without reading the rest of the fic, so head to twitter if you haven't caught up already.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journey to the Center of My Heart [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>golden hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it gets naughty here, people. we've been pretty sfw so far, but goddammit i want that E rating and we're all getting impatient so may the games begin!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>the fic: <a href="https://twitter.com/riiasshorts/status/1252711981716508672?s=20">JTTCOMH</a></span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their first month on the trail has been surprisingly uneventful. They were both physically fit enough at the start to keep a speedy pace, and their collective confidence has definitely grown over the weeks of hiking. Exactly four weeks after they first started the hike, they camp out in the northeast corner of Tennessee, a few miles out from a shelter they had passed around 5 PM. The little clearing they stopped at is only the length of a couple football pitches (“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Real</span>
  </em>
  <span> football, Ben, not your stupid American football! I thought you were a Londoner, for god’s sake!” she had exclaimed when he switched the two up) from a meandering stream, and Rey deems it safe enough for her to make the quick hike out to the brook. So, before the sun dips below the horizon and she loses her light, she scampers off into the woods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a nice little trek. The elevation is fairly constant, and she gets to see a little memorial along the way. The towering trees glow in the yellow rays of golden hour, and Rey chuckles to herself thinking about the difference between herself and other female youtubers. So many, she figures, would be clambering for a chance to take a selfie in full glam while the light lasted, but here she is, sweaty and streaked in dirt, up to her knees in foliage, bounding through the woods of bumfuck nowhere, USA.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her delight, the trip to the stream takes nowhere near as much time as she had been expecting. Gathering some of the precious water into a collapsible bowl she keeps clipped to a carabiner in her backpack, she prepares to bring back enough to cook their pasta dinner and keep them hydrated for the night. In the morning, she plans on making another trip to the creek to fill their water purifiers enough for them to last the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hike back to camp is slightly more difficult and drawn out, if only for the reason of having to balance an unlidded bowl of water. Her bottle, slung around her shoulder, bounces heavily against her hip, the sloshing of the freshly-obtained water barely audible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she approaches the camp, she hears heavy breathing and momentarily stops. She ends up near the ruins that served as a memorial to a man who had lived there as a hermit in the late 1800s. Scoping out a level stone to place her bowl on, she locates one and sets it down before kneeling and pulling the switchblade out of her tube sock. Flipping open the knife, she stalks towards the camp, her footsteps and breathing silent with practiced confidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Better safe than sorry, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she reassures herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The breathing only gets louder as she nears the tent. She isn’t close enough to see much besides the general shapes of their camp, but she can certainly hear enough. So when her keen ears pick up a sound in addition to the huffing, she realizes immediately what it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only is the heavy breather inside the tent, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>jacking off</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside the tent. Slick sounds emanate from within the nylon shelter, and it’s easy enough to put two and two together. She doesn’t really need to, though, as what she hears next is obvious enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fuuuuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, shit! I’m gonna-- oh fuck, gonna pop a fucking knot in this sweet little cunt...” The muttering was so quiet that Rey could only barely catch it, but she’s on edge enough that her instincts are keeping her ears alert. So she hears every single little word that comes from the tent, and the voice is unmistakable. No one besides her hiking partner has a voice that low. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His sex voice sounds like his sleepy voice, </span>
  </em>
  <span>her omega supplies. “Not fucking helping,” she hisses to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing there, hidden behind a broad oak trunk, she has a full debate with herself. Her omega hindbrain is telling her to interrupt his little session and fuck him, while the more rational angel on her shoulder is begging her to turn around and go back to the memorial until she’s sure he’s had enough time to finish and clean up, but the (arguably) sensible devil on her shoulder is urging her to stay and listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That last one sounds like a good compromise. Stay it is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noiselessly moving into a more comfortable position, she crouches behind the tree and keeps her ears perked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ngh, so good. So good, baby, such a good omega,” he groans quietly, and she feels an unbidden rush of slick dampen her panties. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can be his good omega.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t stop there. His chanting continues as his voice deepens and becomes more raspy. It’s easily the hottest thing Rey has ever heard in her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of her wonders if he’s with someone, but she’s reassured when the wind picks up. With her downwind position, a cocktail of scents hits her like a wall. It’s all arousal and alpha and Ben, no sweet omega or muted beta that could cause concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The speed of both his moaning and the slick noises picks up, and Rey finds herself closing her eyes so she can focus on what she’s hearing. He’s obviously close to his orgasm, and he’s nearly incoherent. Growing more and more excited by the second, Rey lets herself peek around the trees towards the tent, and she realizes that she has a perfect view through one of the meshy window-like panels. Thankfully, she can’t see him, which means he can’t see her, but then two things happen at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She keeps her eyes on the window and her ears perked, and all in one second, she swears she sees a little spurt of something milky come into view through the mesh, and his voice groans her name. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>swears</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bloody mothershitting fucking hell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he has the chance to come down and regain his senses, she silently scampers off back to her water. For a few agonizing minutes, she forces herself to sit and wait, but her omega can only dawdle for a little while before she </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go see how he acts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trekking into camp, she’s sure to make her presence known. “Hey, Ben, I’m back!” she calls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dark mop of hair emerges from the tent. After a second of unfolding, Ben’s massive frame stands in front of her. “Hey, Rey,” he says, though it sounds more like low-pitched rumbling, “I’m going to go wash off. The creek is that way?” He points back in the direction she came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Rey wanders to her pack and pulls out her pan. “Yeah, but before you go, let me give you this,” she says, pouring the water from the collapsible bowl into the little saucepan. “Remember to pull some water from the stream if you’re going to wash. Don’t use your soap in the water, and go to the bathroom by some bushes.” It’s stuff she’s told him a million times, but he takes her advice all the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he grunts, grabbing the bowl when she offers it to him. She nods, and he’s off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her temptation to enter the tent only builds until he’s finally out of sight and she allows herself to climb inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s anticlimactic, to say the least. She was expecting it to positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>reek</span>
  </em>
  <span> of sex and alpha, but all it smells like is baby powder. Running a finger along the floor of the shelter, she realizes why: he dusted it down before she got back to camp. Damn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, can’t blame an omega for trying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of imagining some naughty fantasy in a haze of Ben’s scent, Rey lays her stuff out in the tent before making her way back outside and clearing a spot for a fire. She uses all the proper precautions, given that she’s not using a pre-existing pit, and soon she’s got a little flame going. Deciding to save the gas in her mini stove, she builds a little structure to rest the pot on and lets the water boil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what she would guess is around half an hour, a waterlogged Ben comes strolling back into camp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he calls to her as he steps between the trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grins at him cheerily. “Hi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Settling beside her, Ben is quiet, and she can see the fatigue in the way he’s holding himself. “If you want to nap, I can make dinner,” she volunteers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Provide for alpha, </span>
  </em>
  <span>her omega coos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeptically, he eyes her for a second before nodding, standing, and trudging to the tent. “Thanks,” he yawns, and she giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though it’s going to be difficult to exorcise the sounds she heard earlier, she reasons with herself, it’s worth it. They’ve got a rhythm going, and it would be a shame to break it. They’re only a fifth of the way done, after all. So if she has to force her omega to take a backseat, so be it.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaand back to twitter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>